fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spriggan Twelve (Damon)
The Spriggan Twelve (スプリガン１２''Supurigan Tuerubu''), complete squad name being Twelve Shields of Spriggan (スプリガンの十二シールズ Supurigan no Jūni Shīruzu), is the highest ranked unit within the Alvarez Empire, serving as their elite directly under Emperor Spriggan's personal guard. Each member is adhered by the name of Shield, as they are known as the Emperor's enforcers and the most powerful bodyguards of the Empire. Overview According to many Alvarez's soldiers, the group is made of individuals, skilled and powerful on their own right, who have achieved the privilege of guarding their Emperor. They are shown to have a lot of freedom due to their rank, which goes from hanging around any place in Alakitacia and having authority over almost anyone in the Empire. They're capable of entering forbidden locations and use their title for various other purposes. Each one of them seem to have their own squad or division, also possessing an important role as a whole. This freedom is said to be abused in many occasions, seeing how some of the members just refuse to participate into any reunion while also acting on their own. Despite this, most if not all of them will willingly oblige to the Emperor's orders, a notable case being Brandish who has near zero will to enter any kind of conflict. Even with the Emperor gone and the Prince ascending to the throne, the Twelve are said to remain loyal and support both until the end. Moreover, the Twelve don't mind whoever gets the privilege of becoming their General, although most regard such person with respect. History Strength The previous generation of Shields were said to be as strong as Ishgar's previous strongest saint, God Serena, while the current generation is speculated to be somewhat on a similar level. Considered to be the twelve strongest mages of the Empire, they are incredibly powerful even individually. Members Profile Only six members of the previous Shield generation are present within the Twelve, the new six were particularly picked up by the Empire's Ministers: *'Ajeel Ramal' (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) — A dark-skinned young man, grandson of the North Minister, who comes from the Desert Regions of Alvarez, specifically the country of Rubal. He has masterful control over the element of sand, earning the titles of "Desert King" and "Drought". Ajeel is one of the most reckless of the Twelve, always itching for a fight. *'Bloodman' (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) — A Demon, implied to be an Etherious, with an imposing figure and personality, both veiled in black. He is regarded as the "Grim Reaper" himself, capable of killing most mages with his presence alone, having had a phase where he massacred everything and everyone. Due to his unique Curse, Blood is capable of accessing many demonic powers at once, particularly those of Tartaros. *'Brandish μ' (ブランディッシュ・ Burandisshu Myū) — An inadequately dressed and phlegmatic young woman. Hailing from a humble family from the continent of Ishgar, she sided with the Empire for personal reasons. Known for bringing entire nations to their knees, Brandish earned the epithet of "Country Demolisher", doing so through the use of her advanced magic: Command T. Despite having immense power, Brandish almost never engages into fighting, being rather straight when dealing with the opposition. *'Dimaria Yesta' (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) — *'God Serena' (ゴッド・セレナ Goddo Serena) — *'Wahl Icht' (ワール・イーヒト Wāru Īhito) — Trivia *''Spriggan'' means Ugly Fairy, these are considered to have been guardians of fairies and treasures, but also thieves. **They are described as the evil counterpart to Pixies, both being classes of Fairies. **Some people also believed that Spriggan were the ghosts of Giants. *It is possible the group is a Shout-Out towards the Twelve Titans from Greek Mythology and Jesus' Twelve Disciples in Christianity. **They also seem to have a few similarities with the Knights of the Round Table from King Arthur. *All the Twelve have their own rooms at the Empire's Main Palace, despite some still having home out on the hold, being capable of using it as their residence for how long they see fit. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan Twelve